Sueños de sombras
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: ¿Podía amar a alguien muerto sólo en sueños? ¿Acaso sería una Mimi diferente cuando dormía? ¿Por qué se siente culpable? ¿Por qué no lo puede dejar ir, por qué él no la dejaba dormir en paz? Mishiro atormentado.
1. Chapter 1

Sueños de sombras.

**1  
**

_—¿Por qué sigues aquí Mimi? _

_Pálido, esquelético. Nada quedaba del broceado y atlético Michael que yo conocí cuando apenas llegaba a los Estados Unidos. Incluso su cabello rubio que tanto adoraba se había convertido en fibras cortas y quebradizas. _

_¿Por qué sigo aquí? Porque te amo, Michael. No puedo dejarte, tu jamás me dejaste a mi. Déjame ayudarte, por favor, déjame ayudarte. _

_Le moví el hombro, se había quedado como estatua observándome. No dejaba de mirarme, no pestañeaba, no se movía. ¡Michael! ¡Michael! ¡Haz algo! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Michael!_

.

.

.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Michael!

—¡Mimí!

Sentí el calor de las manos de Koushiro en mis hombros, resaltaba del contacto del cuerpo frío que mi mente había creado. Era una pesadilla más, otra más.

—Koushiro.— le hice saber que ya estaba despierta, que podía dejar de moverme tan bruscamente. —¡Basta Koushiro!

Se regresó a su lado de su cama para prender su lámpara de lectura. Yo me enredé en las sabanas y le di la espalda. No podía mirarle, de nuevo pasaba por esto por mi culpa. Esto era todas las noches.

—¿Quieres que yo...?

—No, lo justo es que sea yo.— le interrumpí, sabía que era lo que iría a proponer.

Me salí de las sábanas y me puse la bata de noche. Tomé una almohada y una manta fina porque hacía calor y salí de la habitación. Me instalé en el sillón de la sala dónde antes habíamos visto películas como una pareja normal. No quería dormir ya, tenía miedo y no estaría Koushiro para despertarme cuando Michael muriera de nuevo en mis pesadillas. Tomé la laptop de Koushiro y la prendí, la tenía protegida con una contraseña que no me fue difícil adivinar y luego entré al explorador de internet.

Kou la había dejado en un artículo de Tanatología y me pregunté entonces el significado de aquella palabrota. _"Tanatología. Estudia el fenómeno de la muerte en los seres humanos."_ Eso decía wikipedia...

La luz del pasillo se encendió y encontré a Koushiro observándome con su playera interior y en boxers. En mi sueños siempre le decía a Michael que lo amaba pero cuando veía a Koushiro sabía que en realidad lo amaba a él.

¿Podía amar a alguien muerto sólo en sueños? ¿Acaso sería yo una Mimi diferente cuando dormía?

Me deslicé a un lado para dejarle un espacio a Koushiro que pronto aprovechó. Le bese la mano en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de alcanzarla y luego se la coloqué en mi hombro.

Koushiro, Koushiro.

—No me dejes.

Koushiro.

.

.

.

—¿Tachikawa Mimi?

La señorita de la recepción llamó mi nombre por lo alto y me sentí avergonzada que todos escucharan que yo estaba allí. Cuando nadie nisiquiera se inmutó mi vergüenza pasó a indignación. A nadie le interesaba que una chica como yo estuviese en un consultorio psicológico. Las chicas como yo sabemos controlarnos, sabemos lo que nos hace bien y lo como manejar las situaciones.

Nunca pensé de mi como alguien que tendría que recurrir a la ayuda de un loquero. Es que Koushiro insistió tanto y eso fue lo que más me dolió, que el pensara que necesito esto.

Entré a pasos lentos porque la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo, vergüenza de hablar de un desconocido de lo que cada noche me atrapaba. No sentía que pudiera hacerlo y por consecuente no me ayudaría a superar nada de lo que había pasado. Cuando la recepcionista me encontró con un paso dentro del consultorio cerró la puerta dejándome a mi merced con la persona que ni siquiera me miraba sino a sus apuntes en su mano izquierda.

Me tomé entonces la oportunidad de explorar la habitación. Era amplia pero muy oscura ¿Cómo es que podía trabajar así? Llevaba allí solo unos cuantos segundos y ya no lo soportaba. Las paredes eran todas de madera y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por un bonito aunque sobrio juego de persianas cafés con cuentas beiges. Esas mismas prevenían que la luz se filtrase por las ventanas hacía el consultorio con su gran carpeta, también café con matices dorados, y sus muebles serios y con apariencia antigua. Muy bonita decoración, tenía que aceptarlo, pero muy oscura.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó de la nada y cuando volteé a verle sus ojos me escudriñaban entera. Sus ojos oliva me petrificaron, toda mi mente se puso en blanco y hasta mi boca se puso seca. —Veamos...— se colocó sus lentes y miró su libreta. —¿Tachikawa Mimi?

—Sí.— logré articular.

—Tachikawa-san, por favor, tome asiento.— dijo señalando un sillón individual con los cojines color rojo puestas en una estructura de madera fina.

Caminé como venado recién nacido sobre mis tacones—sí, así de ridículo—hasta aquel sillón frente a él. Acomodé mi falda tras mis piernas y me senté. Mis manos quedaron en mi regazo, unidas en dedos entre nudos.

—Muy bien, empecemos. Mi nombre es Minamoto Kouji. Veamos...— de nuevo leyó su libreta, tenía mucha curiosidad que podría decir sobre mi. ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho Koushiro en el teléfono cuando hizo la cita? Tan solo de ver como no terminaba de leer mi ansiedad crecía mas y más. —Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó con toda naturalidad como si no lo supiese ya.

—¿Qué?— tuve que replicar. —Creo que Koushiro le habrá contado todo ya.

—¿Koushiro?—hizo un apunte en su libreta. —Yo no he hablado con nadie Tachikawa-san, dime ¿Quien es Koushiro?

Debía de ser algún tipo de broma. —Mi novio.— dije aún sorprendida y desubicada. —El llamó para hacer la cita.

—Su novio llamó para hacerle la cita.— de nuevo anotó algo. —¿Usted le pidió ese favor o el la ha obligado a acudir a esta plática?

Mi vista corrió hasta mis dedos que empezaron a moverse nerviosos. La verdad es que no estaba segura de la respuesta que debería darle al doctor. Sus ojos me pidieron una respuesta que me aventuré a dar.

—Pues, uh, un poco de ambas.— admití. —Kou había insistido y le pedí que hiciera la cita por mi.

—Ya veo.—sonrió. Se quitó los lentes y se inclinó un poco más hacia mi. De su bolsillo sacó una grabadora y la dejó en la mesita de caoba que nos separaba. —¿Te molesta?

—No.

—Bien, entonces; ¿De qué deseas hablarme?

Esto no tenía sentido, estaba descolocada en toda manera posible. ¿No se supone que el debería preguntarme a mi para empezar? ¿Qué demonios quiere que le cuente?

—No sé que decirle.— le dije cruzando mis brazos. —Esto es muy difícil.

—Puedes empezar contándome sobre ti, lo que te gusta y lo que no. A que te dedicas, que esperas de esta cita. —Me enumeró con los dedos. —Hay mucho de que hablar.

¿Mucho de que hablar? Había una, una sola razón por la que me encontraba aquí, no tenía porque darle razón de los días pasados a lo que sucedió, no era de su incumbencia. Si hablaba al grano podría zafarme más rápido de todo esto.

—La razón por la Koushiro insistió tanto en esto es porque cree que estoy deprimida por la muerte de un amigo.

Minamoto-san avispó una expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos que después supo controlar, a mi no me engañaba, no esperaba que yo dijera lo que sucedía así tan rápido. ¿Estaba preparado para alguien como yo? ¿Habría acabado con la rutina que sigue con cada paciente? Sonreí, satisfecha. Hasta este momento yo mandaba en la sesión.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo?

Mi sonrisa se borró. Su nombre...

—Michael.

...me asechaba cada noche.

—Lamento el fallecimiento de Michael, ¿hace cuanto?

Me dolía cada fibra de mi ser al escuchar su nombre y sabía ahora que había dejado a la luz mi punto débil demasiado pronto. Lo seguiría repitiendo y repitiendo hasta volverme completamente loca.

—Hace seis meses.

—¿Cómo murió?— preguntó rápidamente.

—Él... Michael— por alguna razón necesité mencionar su nombre. —Murió de una sobredosis.

—¿De qué?— preguntó inclinándose hacia mi.

—Cocaína.— susurré.

Se recargó de nueva cuenta en su respaldo, anotó algo en la libreta y entonces suspiró. Yo me sentía tensa en aquel sillón que pronto había perdido todo son de comodidad. Me encontraba allí hablando de la muerte de mi querido amigo con un desconocido que no haría más que juzgarlo por haber muerto en drogas.

¿Por qué todos lo juzgaban? ¿Por qué nadie trató de ayudarlo? Yo traté y traté a pesar de los constantes conflictos con Koushiro, con mis padres, con todos. Yo no lo juzgaba, había caído y necesitaba ser levantado. Yo no pude cargar con todo su peso.

Me puse a llorar, fuertemente, y Minamoto-san sólo me miraba desde su asiento. ¿Me estaría juzgando también?

—Tachikawa-san, por favor.— me mencionó mientras me acercaba una caja de pañuelos. Tuve que tomar un par. —¿A que te dedicas?

—¿Eh?— me descolocó completa. —Estudiaba el último año de gastronomía en Estados Unidos.

—¿Estudiabas? ¿No piensas continuar aquí en Japón?

—Kou y yo regresaremos a Estados Unidos. Él me trajo aquí para alejarme de Michael.

—¿Estabas aquí cuando Michael falleció?

—Sí.—dije en un susurro, con las lágrimas derramandose torrencialmente sobre mis mejillas. Ni siquiera ya hipaba, solo dejaba que las lágrimas fuesen cayendo, fuesen yéndose de mis ojos.

—¿Estás enojada con Koushiro?

—No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—No has hecho otra cosa que expresar lo que Koushiro te ha hecho hacer. Te alejó de Michael, te trajo a Japón y te insistió que vinieras a verme.— recapituló. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en su relación?

—¿Eso importa?— empecé a enfadarme.

—Si dejas que tome decisiones como tus estudios, tu residencia y el hecho de ver a un psicólogo, claro que sí.

—¡Él solo quiere lo mejor para mi! — le grité totalmente enfadada. Me enfadó mas que ni siquiera se inmutara. —¡No juzgue a Koushiro de ser alguien controlador, nunca lo había sido hasta ahora!

—¿Lo crees controlador y necesario entonces?— preguntó. —¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedas tomar tu misma ese tipo de decisiones?

—Yo... claro que puedo.— mi orgullo salió a flote sin poder evitarlo. —Koushiro solo me cuida. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando verdaderamente fue necesario.

En Estados Unidos solo me pasaba las tardes buscando a Michael cuando se perdía, ayudándole cuando lo encontraba y después todo volvía a comenzar. Mis calificaciones bajaron, mi dinero se esfumaba; mis padres estaban desesperados y entonces a Koushiro le tocó intervenir.

—Llevamos cuatro años de novios, nos conocemos desde niños.— le conté lo que me pidió. —Él es la persona más inteligente que he conocido.

Me miraba sin decir más, sentía como trataba de saber más de lo que yo le decía y eso me ponía de nervios. Me sentía frágil y desprotegida, quería que alguien estuviese allí para protegerme.

—La sesión de una hora ha terminado, Mimi.

Me sorprendí que hubiese pasado una hora tan rápido, me sorprendí que me llamara por mi nombre y me sorprendí que terminara todo tan abruptamente.

Minamoto-san anotó un par de cosas más en esa condenada libreta suya y entonces se levantó de su silla. Acerca de él, estaba visiblemente en sus cuarentas, tenía los ojos color olivo y una barba castaña con matices grises ya. Aún tenía cabello, no tenía pinta de empezar a ser calvo pronto, tal vez no era su destino.

Pero lo que más me impresionó, sin razón alguna, fueron sus manos. Eran grandes, anchas, no tenía anillo de matrimonio pero lo que después entendí era que esas manos eran tan parecidas a las de Michael.

¿Cómo podría distinguir así un par de manos? Lo sabía porque esas manos, ahora muertas, habían sido las primeras en tocarme y ahora sentía ese mismo sopor ardiente de cuando tenía dieciséis años y Michael me tocaba toda.

—Minamoto-san.— le llamé, tenía la tentación sobre sus manos, sus dedos y sus nudillos; pero yo sabía controlarme y tan solo podría desprenderme de esto que sentía al decir la verdad. —Michael fue mi primer novio.

—¿Fueron pareja?— lo anotó también. —¿Koushiro lo sabe?

—Yo... no lo sé.— dije honestamente. Kou y yo habíamos tenido tan poco contacto después de que yo me mudara a los Estados Unidos. ¿Alguna vez se enteró de mi relación con Michael? Me sorprendería que sí pues el no es un chico que le ponga atención a ese tipo de cosas.

—Pregúntele.— aconsejó.

De su bolsillo de la camisa sacó una tarjeta que me entregó. Tenía su nombre y su número en él, supongo pensó que podría necesitarle fuera del consultorio.

Ya no estaba tan segura que Koushiro no le hubiese explicado nada. Salí no sin antes excusarme y entonces encontré a Kou en la sala de espera leyendo un periódico. Me detuve a verle, su frente se arrugaba cuando estaba concentrado en algo y podía ver sus ojos moverse mientras comían cada linea.

El sonido de mis tacones le anunciaron mi salida y entonces su mirada me envolvió toda. Me ofreció su brazo como un caballero que saca a bailar a una princesa en la corte. Lo tomé, me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba apoyarme en algo. La recepcionista le entregó el recibo de pago y salimos.

—Pensé que yo iba a pagar.—le dije cuando llegamos al automóvil. —No tienes que hacer esto.

—Deseo hacerlo Mimi.—dijo con la mirada al frente y sus manos en el volante. Se veía tenso, suspiró y entonces volteó a verme. —¿Cómo te fue princesa?

—Creo que bien, fue mucho para empezar.

—¿Mucho?— preguntó curioso.

—Tú... ¿Sabías que Michael había sido mi novio?— tenía que saberlo y pronto. La duda me mataba, ¿me habría alejado de el por la historia que compartimos? ¿Cuándo más me necesitaba Michael, los celos propios de novio a exnovio, le impidieron ayudarle?

No, Kou no era así.

—Sí.— dijo de nuevo viendo al frente. Yo no pude evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo. —Me lo dijo Sora cuando regresamos a Japón.

—¿Cuándo regresamos?— le repetí. Eso era bueno, muy bueno.

—Vamos a casa, renté un par de películas.

Me calmé, le sonreí y luego el auto arrancó bajo mis pies. Me dormí en el corto camino a casa y soñé con él y sus manos inexpertas. Michael no me dejaba en paz, nunca. . .

* * *

Como si no tuviese ya muchos proyectos por terminar, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta pero son retos, la vida es un reto. No me interesa tener muchos proyectos al mismo tiempo porque le da mucha emocion a mis dias y tengo la mente siempre en revoluciónes para pensar en cada una de mis historias.

Espero leer sus opiniones. ¿Por qué escogí a Mimi? Me interesaba a usar a alguien normalmente alegre para este tipo de situacion, a lo mejor a muchos se les hace muy OoC pero así a todos nos puede afectar una muerte sobre todo si fue algo fuerte. Hay muchos diálogos en este capítulo pero echenle a culpa a la sesión. Lalala espero no alargarlo mucho, según yo solo seran unos cuantos capítulos pero siempre digo eso jajaja.

Saludines bebés.


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños de sombras.

**2**

_Hace tiempo que no recordaba los días bonitos. Eran cuando íbamos a la secundaria; el primer día de clases fue el principio de mucho, yo me sentía terriblemente perdida entre un mar de gente que hablaba diferente, que me miraban extrañados._

_Era la sensación, la chica japonesa que acababa de llegar; la chica japonesa que había estado en los incidentes de Odaiba. Fue lo primero que preguntaron cuando descubrieron el barrio de donde provenía._

_"¿Viste a los monstruos?"  
"¿Viste lo que pasó en el cielo?"_

_Nunca tuve las agallas de decir que era una niña elegida, ¿De qué les servía saber? Era la primera vez que no sentía ganas de presumir, ser una niña elegida no me haría especial aquí sino toda una rara, lo presentía._

_El almuerzo llegó y unas chicas me invitaron a comer con ellas. Llegamos a la cafetería, una cafetería gigante debo de recalcar, y ellas ocuparon una mesa al centro._

_Noté que todos les miraban y cotilleaban entre sí sin despegar sus ojos de ellas. Yo también seguro que era noticia, pude saberlo al ver unos chicos estirándose los ojos para imitar mi mirada rasgada. Qué infantiles, pensé._

_Saqué mi almuerzo, mi madre me había hecho onigiris en la mañana. Todas me miraron y empezaron a sonreír burlonamente mientras me dejaban atrás en lo que ellas tomaban una bandeja y se servían de almorzar en la barra._

_Despegué mi par de palillos y susurré "gracias por la comida" y antes que pudiese tomar uno una mano salió de la nada y con sus sucios dedos tomó uno de mis onigiris y se lo llevó a la boca._

_—¿Eww?— dijo mientras hacia una expresión de disgusto. —¿Qué es esto?—escupió en el piso mi comida. —¡El peor sushi que he comido!_

_Lo miré molesta, me controlaría porque no deseaba causar problemas en mi primer día, todo eso claro se fue al caño cuando el idiota aquel empezó a reírse._

_Me paré enfadada. —Eso ni siquiera era sushi para tu información.— dije o pensé decir en mi Ingles básico. —¡Discúlpate conmigo!_

_—¿Qué dices? No te entiendo. Aquí hablamos ingles, ¿comprendes? I.N.G.L.E.S— me deletreaba como si fuese una tonta._

_—¡Baka!— le apunté con mis palillos. —¡Baka! ¡Baka!_

_—Baka, baka.— me imitó agudizando su voz. Tomó otro de mis onigiris y lo dejo caer al suelo. —Aquí no comemos Sushi._

_—¡Que no es sushi!— de nuevo le grité._

_Era todo un espectáculo en la cafetería que a nadie le interesaba detener. No pensé que los chicos fuesen así de crueles como en las películas pero al parecer así era y nadie estaba para defenderme._

_Pensé en Sora y en Koushiro. Sora que siempre me protegió en el digimundo y Koushiro que siempre le encontraba una solución a todo._

_No quería llorar pero estaba al borde de hacerlo y entonces todo empeoraría. Las chicas que me habían invitado a almorzar veían el show divertidas desde otra mesa._

_Entonces, desde medio del gentío que solo se limitaba a observar, un chico rubio de ojos azules se abrió paso. Su mirada decisiva se posó en el tipo frente a mi que no dejaba de carcajearse._

_Y antes que cualquier príncipe de mirada azul me intentase salvar hice lo propio de una chica que se había enseñado a ser dura en condiciones extremas._

_Levanté mi tacón y le di un fuerte pisotón al imbécil frente a mi._

_El grito que salió de su garganta fue desgarrador, ahora me tocó a mi sonreír. Tomé mi almuerzo y lo guardé de vuelta en mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida pasando por una multitud embravecida._

_Ahora me sentía poderosa, había mostrado en publico que no dejaría que nada ni nadie me derribara. Que estaba lista para lidiar con ellos._

_Claro eso fue hasta que por ambos costados un par de profesores me tomaron del brazo para escoltarme hacia la oficina del director._

_._

_._

—¿Y luego?— preguntó Minamoto-san.

Me recargué en mi codo para voltear a mirarle. Sin pensar había estado narrando como en un libro mi primer encuentro implícito con Michael.

Me encontraba sobre el diván, me había quitado mis tenis deportivos y sentí la necesidad de mover mis dedos dentro de los calcetines.

—Me suspendieron tres días— le respondí.

—Ya veo. Pero entonces Michael entró después.

—Entro ese día pero yo no me di cuenta. La entrada tradicional de cualquier chico a la vida de una chica se dio cuando regresé de mi injusta suspensión; en clase de Biología.

Recordé la escena de un libro muy famoso y que me gustaba mucho dónde la clase de biología había sido punto de partida para el enamoramiento eterno de dos seres. No le diría al doctor, no lo creía importante. Simplemente me parecía fascinante compararnos a Michael y a mi con Edward y Bella.

—¿Tachikawa-san?— me llamó Minamoto-san arrancándome de mis fantasías.

—Sí, sí perdón. Como le iba diciendo...

.

_Estaba sola en el laboratorio de biología repasando el tema que veríamos hoy, nunca había estado realmente dedicada a estudiar así pero tenía que hacerlo si quería recuperarme de esos tres días de suspensión._

_Ese día no llevaba tacones, mi madre me había dicho que resultaban peligrosos, y su lugar llevaba unos flats color crema con puntitos anaranjados._

_._

—Me sorprende tu memoria Tachikawa-san

—Amaba esos zapatitos.

.

_Estaba golpeando el extremo de la pluma en el escritorio elevado donde haríamos las pruebas. Al parecer tendríamos que observar algo asqueroso al microscopio.  
Pronto alguien llegó para detener el golpeteo que había iniciado, le levanté la mirada furiosa y me encontré entonces con él._

_Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces. Recuerdo que su matiz rubio me pareció el mas hermoso que jamás hubiese visto en un hombre y sus ojos azules eran tan cálidos como el mar caribe, el cual visité un año antes._

_Recordé a otro ojiazul cuyos matices más bien parecían el fondo del Atlántico con todo y trasatlántico hundido._

_._

—¿Quien sería aquel?—Me interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

—Michael era el caribe y Yamato el hielo mortal.— expliqué un tanto dramática, empezaba a gustarme hablar así. —Ishida Yamato, que seguro ha oído hablar de él.

—¿El... el astronauta?— preguntó completamente emocionado.

—Ese mismo. También lo conozco desde niña y pues sí... ¿En que iba?— traté de recordar pero el psicólogo parecía aún volar en la noticia que yo conociese a Yamato. Me aclaré la garganta para devolverle al planeta Tierra.

—Sí sí. Prosiga, prosiga.

—Eso iba a hacer.

.

_Le miré lo más hastiada que pude a pesar de lo mucho que me cautivó su rostro. Mis ojos querían verlo todo, de pies a cabeza, pero me abstuve a tiempo._

_—Ese ruido me desespera.— dijo poniendo la pluma que me había arrebatado sobre la mesa. —¿Que?_

_—¿Qué de qué?_

_—¿Qué me miras?— preguntó algo fastidiado._

_—Será que hay veinte lugares vacíos y te has sentado precisamente a mi lado.— le reclamé._

_Lo mucho que pudiese gustarme su aspecto no quería decir que le daría el beneficio de la duda. Todos habían sido crueles hasta ese momento y no iba a bajar la guardia tan solo por un chico con el rostro labrado por los mismísimos ángeles._

_—Eres mi compañera de laboratorio.— susurró. Sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y un libro de la materia que nos llevaría paso a paso por la práctica del día de hoy._

_Sacó después lápices, plumas y resaltadores. Cuando se volcó sobre su mochila de nueva cuenta yo pensaba que sacaría al mismísimo Myotismon de allí dentro._

_Lo que sacó fue incluso más sorprendente._

_—¡Un digivisjdlalfn!— no pude terminar de gritar mi sorpresa ya que me tapó la boca al instante._

_—Sí, un digivice.— susurró. —He visto el que tu tienes. ¿Así que una niña elegida eh?_

_—No sabía que había más.— dije totalmente sorprendida._

_Tenia las ganas de ir corriendo a contárselo a Joe, Izzy y Sora. De verdad que no me lo iban a creer._

_—No creo ser un elegido como ustedes. Es decir, cuando yo fui al Digimundo todo ya estaba en orden y todos hablaban de como los niños elegidos habían salvado su mundo._

_—¿¡Eso dicen!?_

_Me sonrió, por primera vez, y tal vez no lo supe en ese momento pero quedé hechizada._

_Los demás llegaron al instante, rompiendo nuestra charla. Se irguió y sólo me habló para puntualidades de la práctica de Biología._

_._

_._

Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo el ruido del aire acondicionado podía escucharse mientras yo miraba hacia el techo y Minamoto-san me miraba a mi.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?— pregunté mientras me incorporaba. —Durante el día las cosas no son tan malas como usted puede ver, pero... en la noche...

—¿Pesadillas?

—Desde que murió no he tenido una sola noche de paz.— confesé. Me pregunté como es que había soportado seis meses así.

—Eso es mucho tiempo Mimi. ¿Seis meses seguidos de pesadillas? — preguntó al aire y yo me sorprendí de como había leído mi pensamiento. —¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

Fruncí el ceño. Soñaba muchas cosas, la gran mayoría lo olvidaba en cuanto despertaba y sólo me quedaba con el inmenso nudo en la garganta. A veces sólo jadeaba, otras gritaba, el final siempre era Koushiro quien me despertaba.

El también había pasado conmigo esos seis meses de terror.

—Sueño...—dudé. —Sueño cosas diferentes cada noche yo... no sé que contarle.

El psicólogo me miró, anotó algo más y luego tomó la grabadora para apagarla. Aparentemente la sesión había acabado.

—Lleva un diario de tus sueños, lo que más recuerdes escríbelo en cuanto te despiertes ¿sí?

—Esta bien. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

—Adelante Mimi.

—¿Por qué usa una grabadora y aparte hace anotaciones?

Más que me interesase saber la mecánica realmente me daba pánico que mis palabras saliesen de esta oscura habitación. No sé, en cada palabra que yo le confesaba a Minamoto-san sentía culpa.

Culpa.

Él rió. No sé si mi pregunta era obvia.

—Anotó cosas que puedan ser clave para encontrar la razón de tu sentir y entonces ayudarte a seguir adelante. Pero soy un humano con una pésima memoria y el escuchar tu sesión me ayuda a atar los cabos que me faltasen.

»Ahora déjame comentarte algo que me llama muchísimo la atención.

Le asentí para que hiciese su pregunta o comentario o lo que fuese a ser.

—La semana pasada viniste en falda, maquillada y con zapatos de tacón.— empezó y comprendí a que se refería. Me miré la ropa de hoy que realmente era todo lo contrario. —Hoy usas un juego deportivo, tenis y tienes el cabello recogido.

—Sí yo... —callé antes de dar una razón.

—O vienes del gimnasio o decidiste usar algo cómodo.. Tu dime.

—No vengo del gimnasio. ¿Cómodo? Creo que sí, realmente fue algo por inercia.— respondí algo confundida.

Era rara la ocasión que salía a la calle así.

—Bien. Me alegro que quieras sentirte cómoda durante la sesión. Te ves bien.

¿Y que me quiso decir con eso?  
No supe, dio por terminada la cita y salí de allí algo contrariada. Antes de dar un paso afuera volteé hacia el y le miré sus manos. Una sonrisa nostálgica abandonó mis labios y él, cuando se dio cuenta, me devolvió el gesto.

Ya. Salí, Koushiro estaba allí de nuevo con el periódico en sus manos.

—Aquí tiene su recibo de pago.— Y la señorita me dio a mi el papelito azul.

Koushiro levantó la vista y entonces fue por mi. Me quitó el papel de mis manos y salimos de allí.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?— preguntó en el auto, justo como la última vez.

—Bien cielo.— le respondí y el sonrió.

Al mirarlo tuve ganas de besarlo y así lo hice. Los besos de Koushiro sabían tan bien, cada vez mejor. Mi mente quiso tratar de recordar el sabor de Michael y entonces paré en seco.

Su último beso había sido tan... venenoso.

—¿Algo sucede princesa?— preguntó al ver mi rostro.

—No. Yo sólo... me mareé.

—Vamos a comer.— pidió, le negué con la cabeza. —¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Vayamos a casa y pidamos algo. Es que yo...— me miré hacia abajo. —Yo no...

Koushiro sonrió mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Te ves bien así.— dijo, no le creí una palabra. De pronto su expresión cambió a una de desconcierto. —Oh.. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Jueves.

—Ay no...—se lamentó. No estaba segura de que esperar. —Le prometí a Taichi que iríamos a cenar hoy a su casa.

—¿Cenar?— de nuevo me miré aunque ya supiese como me veía. —¡No voy a ir así!

—Por favor Mimi, ya vamos tarde y además a Tai le conocemos de toda la vida. ¿Por favor?

Oh, Koushiro.

Estaba a punto de renegar, me rehusaba a que precisamente Taichi me viese así. Que lo conociéramos desde siempre sólo me daba aún más vergüenza ya que el no pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas.

Y si se atrevía a criticarme... Me sentía muy sensible.

Suspiré. Los ojos de Koushiro de verdad que me suplicaban como pocas veces lo hacían.

—Vamos.

No dije más, no fuese a ser que me arrepintiera. Koushiro sonrió y entonces encendió el auto. Empecé a hablarle de banalidades durante el camino, no quería quedarme dormida.

* * *

Decidí subir este capi que ya estaba listo desde hoy, no tienen una idea como me desespera mantener archivos que estén completamente listos Dx.

Por si acaso fue confuso lo que esta en itálicas son flashbacks narrados por Meems que le va contando a su psicologo.

Sybilla's Song espero tu duda quede resuelta.

Me alegro que les entusiasme esta historia :) muchos saluditos a todoshhh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sueños de sombras.**

**3  
**

La musiquita en la sala de espera del consultorio del Doctor Minamoto estaba a punto de acabar con mis nervios; la tonada era de hecho un jazz tranquilo haciendo cover a algún clásico del rock pero por alguna razón estaba sacándome de quicio. Decidí ignorarla aunque podía sentirla traladreandose el paso por mi cabeza, junto en mi sien, mitigaba el dolor apretando mi enorme bolso sobre mi regazo hacia mi vientre.

Me permití echarle un vistazo a la gente en la sala de espera, había de todo realmente: niños, adolescentes, parejas, otra mujer como yo; me fije especialmente en ella y le inventé una historia que explicara el porque ella también estaba allí._ ¿Haría lo mismo ella conmigo?_ Tal vez.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y todos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, a muchos la mirada de nostalgia o reflexión les cambió. Reí internamente, todos levantaban esa muralla en un nanosegundo, aparentar que nada sucede o que ya se encuentran mejor.

Minamoto-san saludó a la persona que tenía mas cerca a la puerta de su consultorio, se saludaban cordialmente en lo que el Doctor esperaba que su recepcionista le dijera la siguiente cita.

—Tachikawa Mimi— anunció a la sala.

A Minamoto-san se le escapó una sonrisa fugaz, pude verlo, me paré y el sonido de los tacones hizo eco por todo el sitio hasta llegar a la línea de su puerta dónde el se hizo a un lado para cederme el paso primero y entonces la alfombra calló el sonido de los tacos.

Llegué a dónde nos sentábamos, ahora solo tenía que elegir ya sea el diván o la sillita. Estaba analizando mi decisión cuando la mano del Doctor se posó en mi hombro, salté.

—¡Oh! Siento haberla asustado.— dijo Él mientras me rodeaba para llegar a su silla.

—No se preocupe.

—Si no le importa me gustaría que se recostase en el diván. — me pidió y como yo aún no había hecho mi elección acepté la suya.

Me recosté sobre el mueble de cuero color caoba, estaba frío por el aire acondicionado y eso se sentía bien. Me sentía hoy bastante receptiva en todos mis sentidos.

—Y bien Mimí. ¿Qué deseas contarme hoy?

Como me desesperaba eso. Yo no sabía con que comenzar jamás, necesitaba que el hiciera las preguntas correctas y entonces yo empezaría a contarle. Refunfuñé en mi interior, hoy me sentía bastante incómoda para pensar.

—No lo sé. ¿De que quiere que hablemos?— le persuadí.

Minamoto-san se lo pensó un poco, aunque no se si el hecho de que el iniciara o que podría preguntarme.

—¿Por qué te vestiste diferente hoy? ¿Acaso tienes un evento al final de la cita?

—Me gusta arreglarme, es así como me siento cómoda.— le expliqué de inmediato.

Asintió, creo que prefirió dejar ese aspecto para después pues de nuevo empezó a reflexionar. _Vamos, tiene que haber algo que puedas preguntarme_.

—En estos seis meses— comenzó. —¿Como ha llevado su relación con Koushiro?

Dio en el clavo. Justo toda la semana pasada la hemos vivido de pleito en pleito, por la más mínima cosa. No estaba segura como habían sido para el estos últimos meses pero había que estar loco para pedirme lo que me pidió cuando salimos de casa de Taichi. Tal vez él también debería ver al doctor Minamoto.

—Ha tenido sus momentos.— iba a resumir. —Es muy comprensivo, sabe darme mi espacio cuando lo necesito. Él esta en el trabajo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, cuando regresa vemos algunas películas o salimos a visitar a nuestros amigos.

»Claro que hemos discutido. Él sabe que quiero regresar a Estados Unidos pero se rehusa tajantemente y discutimos. También cuando me reprocha el tiempo que ha pasado y que no haya podido recuperarme, una de esas discusiones acabó con él haciendo la cita con usted.

Minamoto-san sonrió. Hoy estaba bastante sonriente.

—Para los hombres es bastante complicado ver a la mujer que amamos sufrir por otro chico, aunque éste ya haya fallecido. Somos criaturas muy egoístas con nuestra pareja, nos gusta la atención completa.— explicó por parte de su raza.

Pensé en la proposición sin sentido de Koushiro del anterior jueves. Se volvió loco cuando le dije que no, que no estaba lista. Encendió el automóvil y condujo en silencio, rígido hasta el apartamento, después sólo se encerró en el estudio porque según tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Me pidió que tuviésemos un hijo.— confesé de pronto, sacándolo de mi sistema.

—¿Un hijo?— preguntó también anonadado.

Suspiré algo harta de escuchar esa palabra.

—El jueves pasado, saliendo de aquí, fuimos a visitar a un amigo nuestro y su novia. Ellos tienen un pequeño remolino de dos años de edad...

.

.

_—¡No juegues con eso Takumi!_

_Rei, la novia de Tai, perseguía por todo el departamento a su hijo de dos años con dos tenedores, uno en cada mano. Tai los veía desde el comedor dónde estábamos comiendo un poco de pizza. Divertidísimo los miraba correr en círculos hasta que el tremendo niño le paso a un lado lo cual le dio oportunidad de sujetarle por la playerita de lino de tenía._

_—Dame eso, no son juguetes.— explicó mientras le quitaba los tenedores de sus manitas. Takumi seguía moviendo sus piernitas, trotando en el mismo lugar en que su padre lo tenía sujetado hasta que lo soltó y el continuó corriendo alrededor de la mesa._

_Rei, vencida en un sillón, miraba a su novio con ternura. Koushiro y yo nos sentimos algo desplazados por la atmósfera que se creaba entre ellos dos._

_—Lamento no haberles preparado nada, Taichi olvidó mencionar que vendrían.— se disculpó Rei mirando al castaño levantar los hombros._

_—Cada día esta más grande.— elogió Koushiro al pequeño Takumi. El remolino Taku como le decíamos todos._

_Ese niño era imparable, no había manera de que se quedara quieto; tenía el cabello castaño como ambos padres, ojos acaramelados como los de Rei y la nariz definitivamente iba de parte de los Yagami._

_Sonreía siempre que el pequeño se echaba al suelo a "nadar" o gateaba persiguiendo al gato que tenían por mascota para jalarle la cola._

.

.

—Ese niño es muy especial, nadie puede reprocharle que sea incontenible porque eso es mejor a que el que estuviese enfermo.— le conté a Minamoto-san. —Rei quedó embarazada en la universidad. Tai tuvo que dejar la escuela para ponerse a trabajar, pasaron tiempos difíciles pero lograron estabilizarse, emocional y económicamente. Cuando el bebé nació le detectaron un soplo en su corazoncito demasiado grande para esperar a que se cerrase solo así que tenían que operar. Para no hacerla larga, el niño tuvo más de tres operaciones hasta que todo quedó bien al parecer, pero el primer año de su vida fue entre hospitales, doctores y quirófanos.

»Tai entró a su último año en la Universidad el pasado otoño, va a la escuela en la mañana y trabaja por las tardes. Rei también estudia su penúltimo año en literatura en las mañanas, mientras abuela Yagami se las arregla con Takumi hasta que ella llega al rescate.

Era adorable, aceptaba que era una de esas historias de amor que me gustaban sobre todo por el final feliz. Pero ese no era el caso de Koushiro y yo, en nuestro caso hay un hombre muerto.

Michael hablaba de su hermano menor a menudo, hablaba que sentía mucha presión de parte de su madre y su padrastro de ser un buen ejemplo para su pequeño hermanito. No tenia que esforzarse mucho a decir verdad, sacaba buenas calificaciones y no se metía en problemas.

Aun no entiendo como llegó hasta donde llegó.

—¿Por qué piensas que te pidió eso?— preguntó Minamoto san después de un minuto de silencio.

Bufé. Yo que podía saber.

—Esperaba que usted me iluminara.— exclamé sinceramente.

—¿Le preguntó por qué piensa que un bebé va a resolver sus problemas?— inquirió.

No. —No.— Sólo exclamé que no estaba lista. —Me asustó.

Minamoto-san sonrió de nuevo.

—Pregúntele. ¿Por qué todos tenemos miedo de preguntar? Me pregunto.— dijo con una leve risa hacia el final, se divertía con sus juegos de palabras. —Muchas de las cosas que nos atormentan se pueden resolver preguntando. Es más fácil ignorar las cuestiones a hacerse porque la verdad duele más y nadie quiere sufrir por algo en concreto, es mejor sufrir en lo abstracto.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Mi rostro debió haber sido una tragicomedia pues Minamoto-san prefirió cambiar el tema, claro después de sonreír unas mil veces mas.

—¿Cómo vas con tu diario de sueños?— preguntó.

Ah, mierda.

—He olvidado empezarlo.— confesé, que mas daba decir la verdad.

—Es la prueba de lo que le acabo de comentar.

—¿A que se refiere?— pregunté confundida.

—No olvidó empezarlo sino que no quiere hacerlo.— dijo serio. —Y esta bien, no tiene que hacerlo sino quiere. Los sueños son algo muy íntimo, es la psique del individuo en todo su esplendor.

Me miré los dedos enredados en la tela de mi vestido. ¿No quiero hacerlo? No lo sé. Michael me aterra en sueños pero también es allí el único lugar dónde puedo verlo, sentirlo. Muchos sueños empiezan de bonita manera, con viejos recuerdos de la secundaria o de nuestros viajes al digimundo.

Demonios, lo extrañaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a seguir con las pesadillas con tal de seguirle viéndole, todas las noches.

—¿Le preguntará?— la voz de mi psicólogo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se refería a Koushiro de nuevo.

—Lo intentaré.

Minamoto-san levantó los hombros. —Eso es mejor que un "no". Inténtelo de verdad.

.

Koushiro no me recogió en el consultorio así que tomé un taxi hacia mi casa que en realidad no quedaba tan lejos. Apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con él recostado en el sofá viendo el televisor.

Una imagen que jamás había visto.

—¿Koushiro?— llamé, el sólo despegó la mirada del televisor para verme por un segundo, después regresó.

—Compré comida china, hay un poco en la cocina.

Asentí. La verdad es que no tenía hambre, venía con ganas de hablar. Tal vez sólo era porque Minamoto-san me lo había pedido; no dudaba que todo paciente saliese de allí con una nueva meta o realización que olvidaría al día siguiente.

Yo quería hacerlo ahora que sentía que podía.

¿Coincidencia? ¿Ayuda divina? ¿Poderes telekinéticos de los cuales no estaba enterada? No se cual fue la razón pero en el momento que pedí que algo me ayudase a hablar con Koushiro sin distracciones la luz se fue.

¿Michael? ¿Acaso tu...?

—¿Mimí?

Koushiro llamó de entre las penumbras, saqué mi teléfono celular para alumbrar mi camino y llegar a la sala dónde Koushiro encendía una luz de emergencia.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que las recargamos.— le comenté.

—Entonces no durarán mucho.

Le pedí que la trajera a la cocina para poder buscar las velas. No tenía velas largas, sólo aromáticas que iban a tener que hacer el trabajo. Koushiro no parecía estar contento con la opción.

—Demonios. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

¿Desde cuando tan ocupado? Quise preguntar. Parafrasee las palabras de Minamoto-san «¿Por qué tenemos tanto miedo de preguntar?»

—¿Por qué tenemos tanto miedo de preguntar?— dije en voz alta.

—Porque la verdad duele.

Koushiro respondió en automático desde el otro lado de la cocina con una de las velas en su mano. La luz de emergencia se había apagado.

—Prefiero pensar que aun tenemos esperanza... pero la verdad es que no.

* * *

ay, me duelen esos dos. No se que decirles asi que no diré nada(?) ademas me voy a poner a ver Tamers XD

Saludos a Carriete, HikariCaelum, . , Adrit 126 y CieloCriss; por sus reviews :D significan mucho chicas! Y claro a todos los que leen anónimamente, recuerden que puedo verlos en mis estadísticas .

Adios con 39°C D':


	4. Chapter 4

**Sueños de sombras.**

**4  
**

—Me temo que tu visita no trae noticias buenas, ¿o sí?

Koushiro aprendía a carne propia el ambiente tan tenso que aquella salita producia en uno mismo; desde la decoración hasta la mirada del hombre frente a él que pues , en efecto, sabía que venía por respuestas.

—No— trató de mantener su voz funcional, hacía tanto tanto que no hablaba. —Mimi se ha ido.

Minamoto-san asintió sin demostrar en su rostro que se preocupaba por la mujersita que las últimas semanas había visitado su consultorio. Generalmente, aparte de regla ética, el montar algún tipo de conexión con sus pacientes estaba prohibido pero ella le hacía sentirse... joven.

Suspiró. —Sabes bien que no puedo revelar detalles de mis citas— aclaró desde el principio.

—Lo tengo muy claro— respondió Izzy sin ningún problema. —Pensé que tal vez debía contar mi lado de la historia y que me ayude a descubrir si debo ir por ella.

—¿Sabe donde esta?

—No a ciencia cierta— eso le disgustaba a Koushiro —Pero me imagino que se fue a los Estados Unidos.

—Tal vez quiera empezar por que la trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Koushiro frunció el ceño a tal sentencia que parecía acusación, una luz roja de alarma se encendió en su interior pero trató de controlarse y mantenerse firme, no dejaría que se le impusieran.

—Empezaré desde mas atrás si no le importa— Minamoto-san subió los hombros para no darle importancia, se convenció que sería mejor. —Bien, yo conozco a Mimi desde que éramos niños...

—¿Tan atrás Izumi-san?— interrumpió él con impaciencia.

Koushiro le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, aquel hombre le ponía de nervios, por alguna razón podía ver la mirada de Mimi clavada en los ojos oliva de ese hombre y los celos se agolparon en sus venas quemándolo por todo el cuerpo. La alarma que se había encendido en su pecho se hizo más intensa.

—¿Acaso usted le dijo a Mimi que me dejara?— preguntó directamente.

—No— negó divertido y eso le enfureció más a Koushiro. —Aunque, personalmente, creo que ha sido lo mejor.

—¡Usted que sabe!— se le fue encima tomándolo del cuello de su camisa blanca. Jamás se había dejado ir así, sentía un mar de sensaciones traicioneras tomando el control de sus acciones pero luego analizó sus últimas palabras y replanteó —¿Usted que sabe?

Desde su acordonada y triste defensa Minamoto-san le miró con desprecio. Pensó más que nunca que aquel hombre encima de él era más dañino para Mimi que incluso el fantasma de su ex-novio, es decir ¡Ni siquiera podía controlarse!

—La separó de sus padres, de su hogar, de alguien que deseaba ayudar y del que ahora se siente culpable de su muerte. Usted mató a Michael y hundió a Mimi.

Koushiro abrió los ojos como nunca y le soltó, cosa que Minamoto-san aprovechó para zafarse e ir hacia la puerta de su consultorio aunque no la abrió.

—Yo solo quería ayudarla...—susurró más para si mismo que para su interlocutor aunque después volteó a mirarle —Usted no sabe como fueron las cosas, no sabe que Michael estaba llevándosela con él. ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarla!

—Tus acciones dicen más que las palabras— se acomodó la camisa y entonces salió de la habitación.

Los lugares estaban intactos, no sentía que el tiempo hubiese pasado por estos lares y eso me devolvía la ilusión, burda, de correr a casa de Michael y que me abriese la puerta con esa sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Nueva York siempre había prometido mucho, lo mismo que me había cumplido y no veía razón para que no fuese así esta vez. Había llegado hace un par de días y me estaba quedando en un hotel en el Bronx; había decidido esperar a decirle a mis padres que me encontraba en el país pues, por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que necesitaba estar sola. Después de entrar a un starbucks por un latte de caramelo, me adentré a Central Park para dar una pequeña caminata

_«—¿Recuerdas?—»_ una voz me susurraba al oído, volteo pero no había nada. _«—Voltea a la izquierda»_

Dos árboles violetas, Jacarandas, se alzaban y bajo de ellos había una banca de piedra. Por supuesto que recordaba y con lágrimas en los ojos corrí hacia aquel lugar dónde, en la piedra, aún estaban grabados nuestros nombres rodeados de un corazón.

—Recuerdo que te pareció lo más cursi del mundo pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.— dije al aire, tal vez la gente a mi alrededor pensaría que estaba loca pero eso tampoco me importó. —Es la prueba que fuiste real. Sí, hablar sola tal vez significaba llegar a un nuevo límite. ¿Qué había venido a hacer a USA? A buscarle, por las calles de nuestra adolescencia y entender en donde las cosas salieron mal. —¿Por qué tomaste ese camino? Pensé que eras feliz.

_«—Si lo era—» _el viento volvió a responderme_. «—Ve al lago.»_

—Está muy lejos.

Pero terminé ahí después del mandato de nadie, el lago fue dónde me besaste por primera vez y sentía que esa misma luna que me iluminaba ahora se me venía encima aquella noche. —¿Y tú que sentiste?— el agua de la superficie del lago formó ondas que llegaron en forma de pequeñas olas a mis zapatos que no me importó mojar un poco. —Ay Michael, no sé qué hacer— me quejé, lo que mejor sabía hacer. —Estos últimos meses han sido la pesadilla más larga de mi vida, con lo peor de ti y sin lo mejor de ti.

_«—¿A qué te refieres?»_

—Eres cruel en mis sueños y tú eras el más bueno del mundo.

Sollocé porque las personas buenas no deberían ser crueles cuando ya no estaban, no merecían muertes tan desdichadas como la de él. Es verdad que no estuve cerca en tus últimos días pero sé que no podrías ser malo. No conmigo.

—¿Has ido al digimundo?— pregunté —Yo no, ni siquiera he podido ver a Palmon y la extraño mucho pero sé que si la voy a visitar me hará muchas preguntas y yo no las soporto. Solamente las de Minamoto-san ¿Sabías que estaba viendo a un psicólogo? Sí, así eres de cruel.

_«—Sólo trato de verte, después de todo me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba.»_

—Yo no quería irme.

_«—¡¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste con él?!—»_ El viento hizo volar por doquier mis cabellos castaños, tiré mi late de la impresión. El aullido del aire circulando por entre los aires sonaba espeluznante y entonces dejé de dudar de mi sentido común, probablemente sí que se tratase de un fantasma, me eché a llorar más fuerte porque eso también era algo cruel para él y para mí. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar yo por todo eso? Quise llamar a Koushiro pero recordé que yo también había sido cruel con él, en nuestra despedida hubo tantas demandas y acusaciones de mi parte que él solo se sentó a escuchar. En mi celular también tenía el número de Minamoto-san y entonces lo seleccioné, cosa que coincidió con que el viento se hubiese detenido.

_—¿Diga?_

* * *

No es mi capítulo favorito pero tampoco me desagrada mucho, además necesitaba actualizar antes de que las vacaciones se acabacen, parece que apenas ayer empezaba el verano.

Mil gracias a Asondomar, HikariCaelum y a Adrit126 por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado y gracias a los followers nuevos :) espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.


End file.
